Biomechanics (the effect of blood flow and pressure on tissue) plays a role in vascular biology and vascular disease. However, researchers working on different facets cardiovascular biomechanics have been operating independently of each other. Cross-fertilization of these groups has been limited. One exception has been a symposium entitled, Biomechanics, Vascular Biology, and Cardiovascular Disease, which has been held for the past 6 years in Rotterdam, The Netherlands. The conference brings together researchers from various fields to bridge the gap between the fields of biomechanics, vascular biology and clinical research. Together with the original organizers of the meeting in Rotterdam, we have decided to bring the meeting to North America. The goal of bringing the meeting to the US will be to expand the international scope of the meeting, give US/North American participants (especially students and post-doctoral fellows) a better opportunity to be able to attend the meeting, and to bring together this cardiovascular biomechanics community at a single meeting within North America. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of the proposal is to create a funding mechanism that would allow students, trainees, and under-represented groups to attend the 7th Annual Symposium of Biomechanics and Vascular Biology in Cardiovascular Disease in Atlanta, Georgia, April 26 - 27, 2012.